It's all Levy's fault!
by Jujan
Summary: Lucy and Happy exchange bodies - not on purpose, of course.


**Hello, folks!**

 **This is my first story posted here, ever, and I'm quite nervous as to how people would like it. I didn't intend to make it long so it will probably contain only a few chapters. This is my first time writing a fanfiction revolving all about Fairy Tail and I'm actually not really a NaLu shipper yet I couldn't help but only picture her!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me (even if I wished that T_T)**

 **A happy reading and please leave your thoughts in the comment section!~**

 **Chapter One - He likeeees her**

It wasn't supposed to be like that!

Lucy had made sure to stay away from Levy's new inventions - not because she didn't like her best friend (she did, she really did) but she knew that the inventions of Levy were always a bit...well, peculiar if not to say _very_ responsive. And hell, she had made thousands of notes in her mind: don't ever be near Levy's invention when Natsu is also there. He, on the other hand - Lucy wasn't going to make a secret out of it, was destructive. More than destructive. He was the _definition_ of destruction himself!

If she had only known, oh god, she wouldn't have had given into Levy's pleas to look at her new experiment, but Levy was her friend, her cute friend with the blue hair and the never-growing breasts (sure, it was something that Levy was desperate over but Lucy couldn't help but... _tease_ her a little bit with it - meaning she sometimes wore revealing shirts and dresses around her elf-like friend on purpose) and Lucy couldn't just say no. And hell, she hadn't even expected Natsu to be in the same place at the same time today. She had thought he had gone trying to chase Gildarts for a fight (that poor man came home after two months of a request - couldn't that dumbass bother someone else?) but when she met Levy, he was there...sitting on one of the benches with Happy rolling around on the table, munching on some giant bird in such a fast manner - she would have taken _days_ to get that all down her mouth.

She really did want to run away once she saw Natsu sitting there, but Levy's puppy eyes held her back and she prepared for the worst. If something happened, she certainly wouldn't be the one paying for the costs!

And then the worst thing happened that could happen: Natsu gave the experiment every little ounce of his attention.

Lucy knew that Natsu didn't intend to do bad stuff, but she couldn't help it when she threw one of her sandals at his head, wanting him to focus on other stuff before the thing Levy invented would explode just because Natsu was _looking_ at it.

The sandal had hit him with full force that he almost choked on the bird he was eating and the next seconds were spent with Natsu coughing and Happy flying over his head, muttering things _about Lucy hit him_ _and Lucy is a monster! A sandal monster_ which sent Lucy - in her nervous state - into another panic attack.

"What's with you and the sandal, Lucy?" Natsu grumbled before taking another big bite as he calmed down from his coughing fit, "I don't remember that you wear shoes on your head instead of on your feet."

"Me too, me too," Happy chimed in joyfully, "Is this a new trend? Maybe we should do this too, Natsu!"

Upon hearing Happy's suggestion, the dragon slayer jolted up, his face contorting into a grimace when he grinned so hard his ears almost fell off, "Good idea, Happy! We will get attention from everywhere we go! People would immediately recognise us when they see the shoes on our head!"

"Aye!"

Lucy almost cried with how enthusiastic they seemed with having shoes on top of their head, but at least she got them distracted now. Oh god, what would she have done if they were still paying attention-

A little tug on her hand got Lucy jolting up herself, looking around for the intruder and when she noticed it was her friend beside her, she calmed down. Not that someone would attack her suddenly but she kind of got a little bit paranoid when being in the presence of the god of destruction - meaning the pink haired boy who was having obvious fun with the shoe on his head- and the invention Levy was working on. But only a _little_.

"So, I worked on it for a little while now," Levy began with her explanation she always did before actually using the experiment - not that Lucy understood her way of inventing in the first place, "Had to borrow a few from Gajeel's metals but otherwise, it was easy to build. Freed helped with the runes so it's something completed by the three of us: Gajeel, Freed and me-"

"Gajeel didn't do anything, though. He was only letting Levy take his iron because he likeeeeees her-"

"You better shut up, flying cat."

Somewhere behind Lucy, the deep voice of Gajeel chimed in roughly and Lucy didn't even need to count down from three to know what would happen next, and she was right: Natsu clenched his hand into a fist and threatened to melt Gajeel if he continued speaking like that to Happy and in the next second, they were at each other's throat, yelling around and making noises - Natsu's shoes that were still on top of his head suddenly flying off only to find their way to Lucy's face again.

If Levy wasn't next to her, wanting Lucy to be her first test-person, she would have been gone and yelled for Erza but Levy was next to her, so Lucy's only way to get out of this _alive_ was to endure it.

"It's a soul change experiment and I'm going to use that with you."

Okay, that sounded good. Having Levy as a partner was good, nothing bad would happen.

Of course _not_.

The second Levy started this thing, Gray sent Natsu flying (don't ever ask Lucy how he got into the fight and how fast he even appeared) with Happy floating there to catch Natsu but since Natsu's fall was more than just a fall but a blow, Happy was thrown next to Lucy into this machine and where did Natsu land?

Exactly. _On the lever that would start the whole process_.

There was light, so much light that she closed her eyes quickly to not get blind, then a single sensation suddenly vibrating through her body before everything was normal.

That was, what Lucy had hoped.

When she opened her eyes, though, everything seemed as if it grew. Natsu seemed bigger as he pulled on Gray's hair and Gajeel's hands seemed rougher as he was reaching back to hit Natsu straight in the face.

The strangest thing was when Lucy opened her mouth to tell Levy that it didn't work, but instead hearing her own voice the voice of Happy said the exact same words she intended on saying.

Levy gasped from beside her and Lucy quickly turned to that sound, only to see herself in front of her.

Shocked, she stared at herself and the Lucy in front of her stared back before a knowing grin made its way on wrong-Lucy's features. It got dreamy and in the next second, Happy - caged in Lucy's body- started to grope her breasts, "I finally got boobs!~"

And Lucy - caged in Happy's body- let out a scream as she embarrassedly realised that she was, indeed, in Happy's body _and_ seeing herself play with her boobs in front of boys.

She only wanted to help and not get her body exchanged with some perverted cat!


End file.
